The Magic Show
by jesUsita
Summary: Se trata de un reality show en el cual 14 personajes de Harry Potter vivirán en una granja privados de sus poderes mágicos, ustedes tendrán la oportunidad de votar y según sus votaciónes es como continúa la historia.Cada semana se irá un participante y el
1. Chapter 1

Antes de que lleguen nuestros concursantes les daré un pequeño tour por la granja estudio.  
Bueno, estas son las habitaciones las de la derecha son las de las mujeres y las de la izquierda son de los hombres, aunque luego de entrados ellos ustedes eligirán si quieren que duerman por sexo o hombres y mujeres juntos...recuerden para eso dejar mensajes con su elección esperaré hasta que lleguen algonos y tomaré la mayoría.  
Bueno, este es el comedor,una mesa de madera con catorce sillas para sus catorce concursantes, la cocina en donde al llegar van a tener que ver como van a hacer el fuego y el horno a barro en donde se las tendrán que ingeniar para hacer pan o otro tipo de comida.  
Bueno, allí se encuentra la huerta de donde tendrán que sacar comida o morirse de hambre, aquí están nuestras 3 gallinas, nuestro chancho, la vaca que esta embarazada y dos caballos, un macho y una hembra.  
Me alejo, ya se acercan los concursantes y se encontrarán con que no hay nada en esta granja  
Antes de que nuestros concursantes lleguen les haré saber quienes serán nuestros catorce participantes  
Los siete hombres son:  
- Severus Snape.  
- Harry Potter.  
- Ron Weasley.  
- Lord Voldemort.  
- Draco Malfoy.  
- Fred Weasley.(george se enfermó de último momento).  
- Neville Longbotm.  
y Nuestras siete bellas mujeres son:  
- Hermione Granger.  
- Ginny Weasley.  
- Minerva McGonagall.  
- La abuelita de Neville.  
- La Sra. Weasley.  
- Narcisa Malfoy.  
- Luna Lovegood.  
Sólo hay que esperar que lleguen...recuerden deben votar..  
habitaciones mixtas o mujeres en una pieza y hombres en otra.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

La llegada de los concursantes

Comienzan a llegar.

La primera concursante en arribar a nuestra Granja, ya privada de su magia es la Srta. Hermione Granger.

(abre la puerta). WOOOUUU!. No me dijeron que esto iba a ser así . – Se dirige hacia la entrada de la casa en donde hay una campana y la toca sin parar.- No hay nadie parece, ¿Soy la primera?.

No, mi querida, Bueno, si, yo soy la segunda….¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡PERO QUE ASCO ES ESTO!- La sra Weasley se había acercado a los baño.- ¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE LOS LIMPIEMOS?……- Los baños era de madera con un agujero al medio y lo que uno hacía en el baño caía en la tierra y ahí quedaba.

Buen sistema de abono.- Dijo Hermione….

Se acerca a lo lejos otra persona, la sra. Weasley y Hermione se volvieron a acercar a la entrada de la casa…

ES una anciana.- Dijo Hermione.

Para que queremos viejas aquí.?.- Dijo la sra. Weasley. Hermione sólo la miró para que notara que ella tampóco era muy joven.- OK, OK, Sras mayores, Hermione la volvió a mirar.- Insinuas que estoy vieja!.

No, mis ojos hacen el comentario, yo no insinuo nada.

Hola, hola, mis queridas.- Era la abuelita de Neville..

¿Qué hace usted aquí, ¿no debería estar en su casa haciendole una chaleca a su nietecito?.- La sra Longbotom la miró iracunda.- NOOOOOOO, yo no le hago chalecos a ese niño, lo más seguro es que lo rompa en la primera postura…- la sra weasley se fue a la cocina de la casa y dejó a la sra longbotom junto con Hermione.

A esa va a ser a la primera que voy a nominar.- dijo la sra longbotom.

Pero si aun no hay equipos, como la va a nominar.- Le dijo Hermione mientras se abría nuevamente la reja de la granja..

- no me importa,cuando me vea que vengo de guerrera y dispuesta a todo a ganar los 100.000.000 de galeones se va a dar cuenta de que ya no soy una pobre abuelita que le teje chalecos a su nietecito.- Dijo la abuelita mirando a Hermione con cara de Warrior(guerrera).

¿Quién es?.- Gritó La Sra. Weasley desde la puerta de la casa.

Soy yo pobretona.- Le dijo una voz fría y arrastrada. Era Narcisa Malfoy.

¿Qué haces tu aquí, ¿no eres millonaria?.- Le dijo Hermione…

Me quiero hacer una liposuccion, Lucius dijo que no gastaría más dinero en mi figura.

Ya veo, ¿Cuántas te has hecho?.- Preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

Trescientas dieciocho mil cuatrocientas veintidós veces.- Dijo Narcisa.- Las llevo contadas.

Se abre la puerta nuevamente.

Artur nunca me ha pagado una a mi.- Dijo la sra Weasley.- Si tan sólo me hubiera hecho una yo sería su Honey bunny, su chica Play boy….mejor me voy a ver si hay algo de comer.

¿Hola?.- Era otra mujer, una pelirroja.

GINNY!.- Gritó Hermione abrazándola y acercándose a su oído.- Que bueno que llegaste aquí hay puras viejas.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTT.- Se sintió un sonido orgánico desde el baño o letrina.

Lo siento comí Tomates con Huevo.- Dijo la Sra. Longbottom ….

Ese olor.- Dijo Ginny tapándose la nariz mientras Hermione se arrancaba del lugar.- GiiiiUUUUUUUU. ¡¡Qué asco!.- Y se fue tras la Hermione.

Qué horrible lugar, todo por tener una buena jubilación….¡un perro, que drama….- Era la profesora MC Gonagall..- ¿hay alguien aquíiiiiiii?.- La profesora Mc Gonagall notó que las luces de la cocina estaban prendidas asi q se acercó a la puerta .- ¿Qué es ese olor?.- Dijo antes de entrar…- Qué asco..- Entró a la casa y miró a Narcisa comiéndose una torta con la Sra. Weasley.

Hace años q no comía una de estas .- Decía Narcisa con la boca llena y con merengue alrededor.

Son Fantásticas. – Decía la Sra. Weasley hechándose un pedazo de merengue entero en la boca…

¿¿¿¡¡¡PERO QUE ES ESTO, ESA ES NUESTRA, NUESTRA COMIDA!.- Narcisa y la sra. Weasley la miraron y dejaron lo q tenían en la bandeja de los merengues..- MUJERES IRRESPONSABLES!..

mientras McGonagall seguía alegando se sintió que se abría nuevamente la puerta y los pasos se dirigían hacia la casa.

Pero que menopáusica que está, no?.- Decía la Sra Weasley después que McGonagall se había ido a reconocer las habitaciones.

Mmmmm…- Decía Narcisa Malfoy con la boca aún llena.

Se acercaron y tocaron la campana.

TILINtILiNtIlInTiLIn!.- Campana. Los Chanchos, caballos y vacas empezaron a hacer sus sonidos.

¿Quién será?.- Dijo Herminoe que estaba en la habitación de la derecha junto a Mcgonagall y Ginny.

Anda a ver….- Dijo McGonagall.

Vamos todas!.- Dijo Ginny. Y las tres corrieron hacia la puerta y se encontraron con un hombre, rubio y delgado que las miraba.

AHHHHHHH, Tu aquí?.- Gritó Hermione.

AHHHH!…YO NO VOY A CONVIVIR CON UNA SANGRE SUCIA ESTOS MESES, OLVIDENLO, PRIMERO MUERTO.- Decía Draco Malfoy.

Se supone que usted, sr. Malfoy es la última srta que faltaba por llegar?.- Dijo Mcgonagall y Malfoy se puso rojo.

No, debe haber un error. Me ves cara de mujer…?

Bueno, si lo preguntas..- Dijo Ginny.

HIJO!.-Gritó Narcisa con la boca llena de merengue y abrazandolo.- Qué bella experiencia tenerte aquí..supongo que si ganas vas a darme algo de tu premio, no?.- Dijo Narcisa casi ahogandolo con un abrazo.

…mmmm..yo…Bueno, talvez.- Dijo Malfoy…soltándose.- ¿Dónde está la comida, muero de hambre!. – Malfoy se abrió paso a la cocina y abrió uno de los cajones que decía comida….y vió que no había nada solo un frasco vacío que decía merengues..- SE LO COMIERON TODO!.- La sra. Weasley se miró con Narcisa.

Juro que no era el último, hijo…yo vi más.- Decía Narcisa limpiandose el merengue en la cara.

Yo te dije que no te lo comieras todo, pero, no, no escuchaste a la pobretona de Molly.- Decía la sra. Weasley.

SI NO FUERAS UNA MUERTA DE HAMBRE NO TE LOS HUBIERAS COMIDO TODOS!.- Gritó Narcisa.

Pero si yo me comí uno, tu te los comiste todos…- Seguía la Sra. Weasley .

CALLENSE!.-gritó la profesora Mcgonagall mientras Draco hacía un pataleta en el suelo.- Levántate Malfoy.

Lo siento.- Dijo muy serio Malfoy levantándose..

Lo que tenemos que hacer, según dice el contrato que firmamos, es producir nuestros propios alimentos.

¿Cómo eso?.- Dijo Narcisa Malfoy.- ¡Tengo una idea!…Yupy, yupy!.

¿Qué dices?.- Dijo La sra. Weasley

Llamo a mi elfo doméstico.

No va a venir.- Dijo Hermione sentandose sobre la mesa…

Y algo se magia?.- Preguntó Narcisa afligida mientras Draco hacía pucheros.

Mami, me quiero ir- Decía Draco..

La magia no funciona aquí, recuerde que se la quitaron al llegar..- Dijo Ginny sentándose en una silla.

NOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO!.- gRItaron Draco y su madre.

Eso es verdad. .- Dijo otro personaje que había legado sin que los otros se dieran cuenta.- Debemos producir, sacarle leche a la vaca, buscar los huevos que ponen las gallinas, en una de esas comernos el chanco, hacer comidas en el horno, aunque el periódico de mi papá dice que en el horno vive una bestia mitológica que se come la mano del que mete las comidas…- Era claramente Luna

VERDAD?.- Dijo Malfoy asustado.- Granger, tu primero!.

Tu eres hombre.- Dijo Hermione.

Mentira, yo llegué en el grupo de las chicas, soy una de ustedes.- Dijo Malfoy con voz afeminada

No tienes remedio, hijo, eres un cobarde igual a tu padre.- Dijo Narcisa haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

Pues ve tu entonces.- Le dijo Malfoy.

Yo no, Molly quiere ir, cierto Molly.- Le dijo pegándole un codazo.

AYYYY!…como creen en esas estupideces, claro que no hay una bestia mitlógica en el horno….Hablando de bestias mitológicas, donde está la abuelita de Neville?..- Dijo La sra. Weasley.

No lo sé, hace un rato estaba en el baño…- Dijo Hermione con cara de asco..- Podrías hacer algo Malfoy e ir a buscarla.

Y si está muerta?.- Dijo enojado.

No seas grosero.- Le dijo Mc Gonagall.- Demuestra que eres un hombre y ve..buscala y traela si es necesario en brazos..

Malfoy puso cara de orgullo.- Iré por la bella damicela…..

Malfoy se fue hacia los baños y la fue a buscar mientras él iba empezaron a llegar los varones..

- qué es este olor?.- Malfoy mientras más se acercaba más olor a muerto sentía.- Yo dije que estaba muerta.- La rodillas se le doblaban del miedo.- HAY!…q shusto….tengo miedo, huele a podrido aquí, porqué vine, me debería haber quedado en casa con papi….- Draco llegó hacia las letrinas (baños) y sintió que había un batallón de abono por el olor que había ahí.

En la casa ya habían llegado Harry, Snape y Ron …

Mientras Draco…

Sra Longbottom?.- Dijo Draco acercándose a la puerta de las letrinas..- Está ahí, Está viva?

No había contestación., A Draco se le ocurrió la genial idea de abrír la puerta de las letrinas, fue por la primera, la abrió al estilo Jackie Chang

YIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!.-la patió y no había nada adentro.- Vamos, que me estoy asfixiando!.- Draco se acercó a la otra puerta. (mientras en la casa llegaba Neville seguido de Fred). La miró, tomó distancia y ………………….YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.- Draco corrió y patió la puerta y se encontró con la Sra. Longbottom sentada en el baño…

ES QUE NO HAY PRIVACIDAD!…- Gritó la sra. Longbottom

Perdón es que pensé…- ijo Malfoy tampandose los ojos y la naríz.

Me quedé dormida y tú pateas la puerta, muchachito, no son modales!.

ABUELA!.- gritó Neville.- Subete tus churrines (ropa interior).

Tu callate, muchacho.

En la casa ya estab llegando el último concursante….Lord Voldemort..

Qué haces aquí, maldito!.- Le gritó Harry.

QUé es ese olor?.- Dijo Voldemort.

La abuelita e Neville.- Dijo Hermione.

Que hago, potter?. Necesito dinero como todo el mundo.- Dijo Voldemort.- Necesito que vengan todos aquí.

Todos los concursantes se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y escucharon lo que decía Voldemort ya que la produccion del programa le pasó una carta.

Bueno dice así.: Queridos concursantes, ustedes serán nuestros nuevos granjeros, tendrán muchas tareas y tendrán que regirse según la votación del público, la primera votación consiste en como deberán dormir, habitaciones según sexo (hombres a un lado mujeres en otro) o mixtas…muy buenas tardes

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
